Cuboy Academy: Bonus Episodes
This article has a series of bonus episodes created for Cuboy Academy. Hope you enjoy! Season One If you're looking for Season One episodes, click here! Season Two If you're looking for Season Two episodes, click here! Season Three For the first twenty episodes of Season Three, click here! For the last nine episodes of Season Three, click here! Recent Episodes If you're looking for the most recent episodes, you can find those here! Bonus Episodes Bonus Episode One- A Day at the Beach "Here we are guys, Boom Boom Beach!" Licorice said as she stopped the car. They all stepped out of the car, loaded with supplies for their trip. "Let's set up over there!" Swindler shouted, running off. "Wait up!" Blue called, dashing after him. "C'mon Snow, help me get my cooler down to the beach." Licorice said. "Help you? You're sitting in it!" Snow replied. "Well how else am I supposed to go to the beach? One step on that hot sand and I melt!" Snow sighed. "Kapowski, I'm going to help Licorice get down there. Are you cool?" "Hot, actually. I'm very hot. It's like ninety degrees out here! No, I can't come out of the car until I'm properly protected. Luckily, I have sunscreen, SPF 300. You want some?" Kapowski asked, whipping out a massive tube of sunscreen. "Uh, maybe later. You're going to meet us down there, right?" "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I'm done lathering up. Go on ahead." "Well, if you say so." Snow picked up the cooler with Licorice inside and strolled down to the beach. Swindler and Blue had already set up their gear. A blanket was spread out on the sand and five chairs were set up under the large beach umbrella that had been unfolded. "Wow guys, looks great. Set me down in that chair, Snow." Licorice said. Snow set the cooler in the chair next to Swindler. "Thanks, we got the perfect spot. A straight path to the ocean, equidistance from the snack bar and the bathroom, and just the right amount of sun." Blue said. "Did you have to set up so close to Principal Nitrome Boss's spot? I could've lived a long happy life not knowing what that guy looked like in a swimsuit." Licorice said, shuddering. "Hey, at least he isn't bothering us. C'mon Blue, let's go play beach volleyball with some hot babes!" Swindler cheered, running down the beach. "What?!" "He's joking Licorice. The only guys playing beach volleyball over there are Hallbert and Arctic Arthur. No cute girls at all." Snow said. Licorice sighed with relief. "Hey, where's Kapowski?" "I'm right here." Kapowski said. He was covered in sunscreen and held an umbrella over himself. "Kapowski, I think you used a little too much sunscreen." Snow said. "You can never do too much when it comes to safety!" Kapowski replied. "You're covered in sunscreen. You'll slip as soon as you take a step." "No I--won't!" Kapowski said as he slipped and fell. "Ahh! Sand! It's so itchy!" Snow sighed. "Lick, I'm going to go down into the water." With that, Snow ran down the beach. "No! Don't leave me here alone with..." Licorice called. "...and she's gone." Meanwhile, down at the ocean, Snow was just walking out into the water when Swindler and Blue approached her. "Snow! You'll never believe what Blue and I just found." Swindler said. "A...slip of paper?" Snow replied. "No! It's a map! A treasure map! Blue and I are going to follow it and become filthy rich!" "Good luck." "Thanks. C'mon Blue, the map says we need to start forty paces from the lifeguard tower!" The two of them dashed off in search of treasure. "So...do you want to go and get some snacks for us?" Licorice asked. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Kapowski replied. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" "No..." "Don't you want to go into the water?" "Not really. I don't want to get all of my sunscreen washed off." "Oh my gosh, please do something that isn't here!" "What's that supposed to mean?" Licorice sighed. "Look, out of everybody in our group, you annoy me the most." "Why?" "You're nerdy, boring, weak, geeky, awkward to look at, and don't know how to have fun." "Don't know how to have fun? I do loads of fun stuff! I play chess..." "Boring." "And collect stamps..." "Boring." "And read books..." "Boring!" "Fine! What do I have to do to prove I know how to have fun?" "Well..." Licorice looked around the beach for inspiration. She suddenly saw a parasailing boat zooming across the water. "Parasailing! You have to go parasailing." Licorice said. "Parasailing!? But I'm afraid of heights!" "Well then I guess you'll always be that guy in the group that doesn't know how to have fun." "Oh...very well! I'll do it." "Yes!" "All right, Blue, the map says that the treasure lies somewhere over here." Swindler said. He and Blue were walking along the beach. "Yeah, Rex's metal detector says the same thing." Blue said. "Great, we'll find the treasure in no time." Swindler said. "Uh, Swindler..." "Yeah?" "I found the treasure." "Great! Where is it?" "That's the problem." Blue said, pointing at Nitrome Boss. "You've got to be kidding." "The map says it's right underneath that spot!" Swindler groaned. "Just our luck. All right, let's start coming up with a way to move him." Meanwhile, Kapowski was signing up for the parasailing trip. "So...that's fifteen minutes at nine hundred feet...that'll be thirty dollars, please." the ship's captain, a man dressed as a pirate, said. Kapowski sighed and handed over the money. "This isn't going to be dangerous...is it?" "Of course not! We've got a strong cord and harnesses to keep you safe." "Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad." "It isn't! Everyone on board the boat!" Kapowski stepped on board. "All right, sonny, you're going to go first." "Um...okay." Kapowski stammered. The captain hooked up Kapowski into his harness and then linked the cord to him. "All right, I'm going to open the chute now and start letting you out." Kapowski was soon being drawn out behind the boat like a massive kite. "Woohoo! This isn't so bad! This is...fun! Woohoo! Hey Lick! I'm parasailing!" Kapowski called. He waved to Licorice. Licorice waved back and laughed. "Finally got rid of that guy for a while." she said to herself. "Hey Lick. Where's Kapowski?" Snow asked as she returned to the blanket. "He's parasailing right now." "No, seriously, where'd he go?" "He's up there, parasailing! I had to do something to get him to go away! Never leave me alone with him again! He's so boring!" "Boring? He's parasailing!" "Well...okay, so maybe I kind of showed him how to have fun." Snow waved to Kapowski. "What are you kids doing!!!!????" Nitrome Boss shouted. "Moving you! Push! Blue, push!" Swindler shouted. "I am pushing! He won't budge!" Blue replied. "Why are you trying to move me!!!???" Nitrome Boss yelled. "You're lying on top of the treasure!" Blue grunted. "Treasure? Ha! I knew it! I knew two idiots would fall for my prank eventually!" "Prank?" Swindler said. "Yep, prank. Years ago I set up an elaborate prank involving a fake treasure and a fake treasure map. No one ever found the map though...until now! But...the map was supposed to lead them to the dump...why are you two looking over here?" "This is where the map lead us!" Swindler said. "Let me see that!" Blue said, snatching the map from Swindler. "You've been holding it upside down!" "I wondered why north was on the wrong side of that compass rose..." Blue sighed. "Come on, Swindler. The treasure isn't real." Blue said, tossing the map away. They went back to their blanket, feeling defeated. Once they were gone, Nitrome Boss whipped out a cell phone. "Yes, I'd like to move my secret bank vault...no I did not lose the map to it!" he said. "Hey Snow, hey Licorice." Swindler said. "No treasure?" Snow asked. "Nope, it was a fake. I'm ready to go, where's Kapowski?" "Woohoo!" Kapowski yelled as he returned to the blanket. "Where were you?" Blue asked. "I went parasailing! It was a lot of fun! Thanks for making me do that Licorice." "No problem. I'd say today was a great day at the beach. Let's go home, guys." Licorice said. They all packed up their things and made their way back to the car. Along the way, Kapowski stopped short. "Wait...did Licorice say I was awkward to look at?"